1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to vanity mirrors and, more specifically, to vanity mirrors that disinfect and purify air by exposing pathogens to a source of ultraviolet (UV) light within the range of 200-280 nm for use in medical and other facilities.
2. Description of the Background Art
Health care-associated infections (HAIs) in hospitals, assisted living facilities, etc., are serious and mostly preventable health problems. It has been estimated that HAIs cause or contribute in excess of 99,000 deaths annually in the United States. Various bacteria become immune or resistant to disinfectants applied to surfaces in hospitals and other medical facilities, these bacterias commonly cause what are being referred to as “staph” infections because they are resistant to many chemical disinfectants used to clean counter tops and other surfaces in hospital rooms and the like. The general problem is discussed, for example, in the Official Publication of the International Ultra Violet Association, IUVANews. http://www.iuva.org/Publications
Various UV devices have been proposed to reduce infectious pathogens. For example, bathrooms in airplanes have started to use UV LED strips to reduce pathogens while in flight. Other facilities are being outfitted with various devices to expose pathogens to UV light sources. However, UV light sources have generally been independent or stand alone devices that are specifically designed for intermittent applications.